myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashpoppy
Ashpoppy is a skinny, sleek dark gray-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes and long legs. Description Appearance :Ashpoppy is noted for her long legs and slim, classic WindClan figure. Her fur is described as gray throughout the series, sometimes with a blueish hue. Her eyes are a dull blue. Personality :After training in the Dark Forest, Ashpoppy became ruthless, cunning, and untrustworthy. When she lost the cat she cared most about she snapped and gave up, leading to her ultimately evil side. Skills :Ashpoppy is a notably good runner compared to her Clanmates. She excels at hunting rabbits in pairs and is a great liar. History :Ashpaw was born to Ravenshade and Scorchclaw, looked down upon for seemingly no reason. After her mother died, she fell in love with Sundusk and became a warrior, training under Pinestar. Raven shade began trading her in the Dark Forest, shaping her to be the next leader of WindClan. Once she took Sundusk away in order to clear Ashpoppy's path to leader, Ashpoppy's life crumbled and she took full dedication to her mother's plan. She gave birth to Runningleaf, Breeze, and Redfire not long after, and became Oakthorn's mate with no intention of keeping him. She turned Oakthorn against Breeze, leading to her exile, and would have completed her plan had she successfully killed Breeze. She died from the paws of her daughter. Relationships Family :Ravenshade: Ashpoppy had an all-around bad relationship with her mother when she was alive, blaming her for her mistreatment. However, Ravenshade wound up training Ashpoppy in the Dark Forest, influencing her. '' :Scorchclaw: ''At first Scorchclaw ignored Ashpoppy, as his relationship with Ravenshade was dwindling, but they eventually reconciled until his death. '' :Breeze: ''Ashpoppy knew from the very beginning that she would have to turn on one of her own kits. She did love Breeze, but chose power over her kit in the end. '' Love Interests :Sundusk: ''the father of her kits, Sundusk and Ashpoppy were meant to be. He was the love of her life, and his death tore her to pieces. :Oakstar: While Ashpoppy didn't love Oakstar, she still chose him as her mate as part of her scheme. Oakstar fell for it, feeling bad for her because no one was there to raise her kits, although he did not fulfill this role himself. Friends :Heatherdawn: Heatherdawn and Ashpoppy were best friends for a long time, becoming a trio with Sundusk. After Ashpoppy began plotting her way to leader, she began ignoring Heatherdawn for fear that she would hurt her. By Heathderdawn's death, they were no longer close. :Hollybreeze: Ashpoppy's former mentor stuck up to her no matter how hard Ravenshade fought her. She truly believed that Ashpoppy would chose the right side, and when she didn't, Hollybreeze shattered. Enemies :Larchfall: As an apprentice, Larchfall would often bully and tease Ashpoppy. Later, though, he asked for forgiveness, and Ashpoppy merely throw him into her plot, causing his death. '' :Finchstar: ''When Ravenshade possessed Sundusk and killed Gorseheart, Finchstar ordered the execution of Sundusk. Although he regretted this, Ashpoppy never let go and later killed Finchstar. '' Notable :Twistedfoot: ''Ashpoppy met Twistedfoot after the accident, befriending her at a Gathering. They met a few times while training, but Twistedfoot left before they could get close. '' Quotes :''Coming Soon Trivia * Ashpoppy is described as light gray in Rogue, blue-gray in Twistedfoot's Story, gray in Exile, and smokey gray in Lost. Ultimately, she ended up being a dark blue-gray. * Ashpoppy was technically leader, but only for a few moments, so she never actually took the -star suffix. * Stress and training made Ashpoppy look much older than she actually was. * Ginger believes that Ashpoppy was not truly evil, and that most of it was Ravenshade taking control. Ginger thinks that once Ashpoppy got to the Dark Forest, she destroyed Ravenshade's spirit. Category:Characters Category:Rogue Series Category:XXGingerheartXx Category:She-cats